


梦幻之地

by LittleDamara



Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV), 毒枭：墨西哥
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 菲利克斯中心
Relationships: Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo中心, 菲利克斯中心
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	梦幻之地

米格尔经常回忆母亲站在河边的画面。他还很小，是个小孩。那是一片黑色的湿泥地，有连绵冗杂的灌木，高得像个房子。阳光在灌木外，在河面上，晃动的阴影留在她那里。母亲看起来总是怒气冲冲，生气的脸和绷紧的脖子，却又因此显得美丽。米格尔凝视得越久，她便越发漂亮年轻，头发黑得像乌鸦的羽毛。  
米格尔双脚踩进泥土，想象自己从中生长，像一杆健壮的植物，吸收着流经的河水。母亲只是河对岸的一个女人。她的皮肤呈蜜色，像石榴皮，有苦涩的汗，果肉发甜。  
口水在嘴里变得温热，终于想起来要咽进喉咙。那股热顺势而下，像一颗烂熟的果子猛然砸落在胃里，陷进米格尔身体的黑色湿泥地。  
欧米伽的根紧紧抓住了他。

去往瓜达拉哈拉的路上，内托不睡觉的时候，本着对欧米伽的怜悯，提醒菲利克斯对计划的成功实施不要太过异想天开。米格尔没有理他，忧郁的眼睛盯着道路。通往大城市的路车不多，正午的阳光笼罩大地，放眼望去是尘土和烟。米格尔取下墨镜，眼角发痒，感到有橄榄塞在喉咙。汗渐渐变成了油，令他的脸凝固。他没法办做出其它表情，他的脸皮被渗透，不再属于他了，要被阳光拿走。  
拉法在后座睡觉，双手紧紧抱着米格尔女儿的书包。车颠簸一下，他就抱得更紧。米格尔透过后视镜看看他。  
米格尔松了口气，内托还在发牢骚，似乎在报复米格尔把他拉进这趟浑水。  
“那里是纳兰霍兄弟的地盘。”内托不耐烦地窝在座位上，让他坐这样窄小寒酸的车真是委屈他庞大的身躯了。“更别说佩德罗还有心结没解开，他同意你只是为了等着看你笑话。”  
米格尔听到那个名字，眨了下眼，睫毛抖洒一截阳光，落在他裸露的小臂上。他很少挽起袖子，除非干一些会弄脏衣服的重活时才这么做。在一秒之内，他分神想着为什么会挽起袖子，像是要去打架。  
“你在这一行混不下去，菲利克斯。没人想要你的东西，他们只会盯着你的屁股，想着你的洞有多饥渴多紧，他妈的一个个只会在乎能不能标记你。”内托干巴巴地笑笑，挺身扭头看看睡得浑身冒汗的拉法。米格尔趁机朝内托瞥去，盯住男人发亮的波洛领带扣饰。内托坐回位置时，看到米格尔那股小心翼翼的眼神从自己身上退去。  
他看到他在一团阳光里，眼神忧郁地直视前方，薄嘴唇藏在被照耀成浅棕色的胡子里。那是一条严肃的线，内托没怎么见它弯过——除非刻意讨好的时候。  
“你太漂亮了，会让人放错重点，何况还是欧米伽，对于他们来说你只是一顿送上门的免费午餐。”  
“那要看他们有多愚蠢还是多贪婪。”米格尔让内托别担心。“大家都爱钱，源源不断的收益。他们真正的兴趣会‘保护’我。”  
内托没说话，把下巴缩进脖子，哼了口气，像一头生病的牛。  
“你只需要当我的介绍人，会没事的。”米格尔平静地说。仔细听的话，可以听到不安压在他舌头下，含在牙齿间，趁内托不再留意，默默咽下去。  
拉法在后座动了动，从热汗里醒来，米格尔女儿的书包紧紧抱在他的怀里。

塞利斯带领着去见阿维莱斯那次，米格尔就被屋子里第一个见面的人捏了屁股。  
“他太瘦了，老大不会喜欢的。”  
米格尔朝塞利斯看去，质疑的眼神用力地瞪了他。这是什么情况？米格尔在那里问。  
塞利斯还未走近他，或者说点打趣的安慰话，佩德罗便从房间里面出来。那是一栋极具本地风格的别墅，空间高阔，空气流通，四处都是阴凉的风，可以让来宾躲避酷暑。米格尔站在客厅中央，在佩德罗出现的那刻警惕地收紧肩膀，感到这栋屋子空旷到令人不安。佩德罗没有笑容，但是眼睛亮了。塞利斯很快发现，佩德罗打量米格尔的眼神像是要吞掉他。而米格尔也真切地感受到，某种下流的精神从自己胸膛间热融流淌——这是什么情况——很明显不是吗？  
那晚米格尔回到家，拥抱了自己的妻子，闻女人发间湿润的气味。他的妻子问他生意将会怎么样，亲他的脸颊，小声抱怨他亲起来像是在荒漠过了一夜，这么冰冷这么僵硬，然后又继续问他和阿维莱斯先生的见面结果如何。  
米格尔越过妻子的肩膀，看到佩德罗从别墅的那头走来，马虎地伸出手握握，大力地捏疼他。锡那罗亚的空气在米格尔的鼻腔里灼烧，而后，他很快在佩德罗的眼神下妥协。只是他低头装乖时，表现得像是瞎子，故意视而不见。  
佩德罗发现了，但他没说什么。  
“我总会有需要你的那天。”阿尔法男人这么欢迎米格尔。  
米格尔告诉妻子，阿维莱斯先生说他会需要他。他安静地讲，妻子的笑容在字句的叠加间扩大，米格尔珍惜地观察着妻子的笑容，他的脸颊渐渐不再冰冷了。那时候他们很年轻，妻子充满活力，米格尔没蓄胡，未来的灾难还未找上他们。  
几年后米格尔有了新妻子，她叫玛利亚，像任何一位锡那罗亚的女人那样矫健漂亮，帮助刚辞去州警工作的米格尔照顾家庭，会在军队闯进家扫荡之前藏好拉法培育的新品种大麻。  
她就像锡那罗亚土地上成长的任何一个女人，不像米格尔的第一任妻子。  
没有人能像她。米格尔站在佩德罗庄园的空地上这么想。虽然对不起为他这么辛苦的玛利亚，但对于他的前妻，米格尔只能从她留下的照片上追寻当年的容貌，那是独一无二，无比珍惜的女人模样。甚至有时候，连照片上的倩影也不能像她了。  
佩德罗在有光的走廊里看他，叉着腰，凶狠地抽着烟。  
米格尔从那股对现任妻子内疚的感情中出来，回到佩德罗庄园外面，双脚皮鞋踩在碎石路上。实际上他看不到佩德罗的脸，近海山地的夜晚像一帘厚重的天鹅绒布块从上垂下，加上佩德罗正好背光，米格尔只能猜测对方正面朝他站着。  
等他走近后，佩德罗果然一直看着他。  
阿尔法男人等得有些冒火，这令他眼神阴沉，让米格尔无法直视。他们早上一伙人还在这里的客厅聚集议论是否要新购进一批大麻种植，现在却只剩两个人，在昏黄的室外走廊灯下相互孤立地站着——因为米格尔关于瓜达拉哈拉的提议，还有佩德罗看笑话般的同意。米格尔认为这是他争取来的机会，也能明白在佩德罗同意的那瞬间，他的一切权利就交到佩德罗手上了。  
只是米格尔想到与此之前他就已经从精神上对不起玛利亚后，对眼下即将发生的事也不会太过抗拒抵触了。  
佩德罗是个粗鲁雄伟的阿尔法男人，他用一晚让米格尔对此深有感触，并且还在事后威胁，如果对纳兰霍兄弟的谈判不顺利，米格尔将会失去他在这场生意中的地位，沦落到哪里还不好说。  
米格尔亲吻他的手背，讨好地露出颤抖的微笑，好像他这么多年都还没习惯怎么使用自己的脸皮。  
“会成功的。”他压住肚子里翻滚的恐惧，虔诚地在混乱汗湿的床单间坐起，俯身亲吻佩德罗的手背，或者是他的家族戒指——刚才好几次米格尔都被它磕疼了。欧米伽男人赤裸身体，在夜晚的房间散发假的月光。汗停留在他的发间和后背，双腿内侧余温阵阵，滑腻潮湿。他为了挨近佩德罗而弯腰，小腹再次挤压，几道熟悉的折痕抓着他的呼吸。  
“会成功的，阿维莱斯先生。老大。”他诚恳地说，余留在喉咙的沙哑被咽了回去。  
佩德罗抚摸米格尔的后颈，没有说话。

纳兰霍兄弟之中的弟弟赫宁同意与内托见面，但这也让米格尔和内托在酒店大堂等了近一个小时。小个子男人终于出现后，内托看了米格尔一眼，起身欢迎瓜达拉哈拉的生意人。米格尔依旧在笑容过后一脸认真严肃地对赫宁提出那异想天开的建议，在瓜达拉哈拉的郊外种植大麻，寻求纳兰霍兄弟和DFS的庇护。米格尔与赫宁对视，对方没摘下墨镜，这样一来，米格尔和墨镜倒影对视，像是在极力地说服自己。  
米格尔突然对自己产生厌恶。他的嘴巴没有停，对发型古怪的赫宁啧啧称赞着拉法新培育的新品种。他最近经常需要这么说话，嘴巴已经熟练了——所以他的思绪离开，从美洲酒店大门出去，进入瓜达拉哈拉的炎热中，在车流不息的街道上伫立，漫无目的地四周张望，然后点燃一支烟，吸一口，缓缓吐出。  
他幻想自己的双脚深陷土地，根抓住了他，河从旁边流经，滋润他的灵魂，而他的喉咙渐渐焦渴难耐。  
米格尔看到母亲在河的另一边，眼睛是黑橄榄，正怒视着他。蜜色的手抓住他（为什么？他们明明隔着一条河），肌肉却柔软，像嘴唇留下的吻。  
刺耳的拖拽声将米格尔思绪抽回。他稍显惊讶地看着赫宁在面前站起，笑着说这建议简直荒谬，又开玩笑，锡那罗亚的美女这么多，你用车载出来，我还可以帮你们在这里照看她们。  
米格尔扭头看看内托，大胡子男人泄气地摇头；他再看回赫宁，纳兰霍兄弟中应该是扮演傻子的那个弟弟，他正离开座位，赶着去下一个地方。  
米格尔叫住他，抽出后腰的枪，在赫宁回头时把他的脑子打了出去。


End file.
